


Pro Bono

by helgatrush



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Donna knows everything, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: - Поздравляю, - говорит Луис, заходя в кабинет, и шлёпает папку c делом на журнальный стол перед Майклом прямо поверх бумаг, смахнув пару листков на пол, и Майк не сомневается, что это нарочно. - У вас с Харви будет ребёнок.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 6





	Pro Bono

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JunkyPerv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkyPerv/gifts).



\- Поздравляю, - говорит Луис, заходя в кабинет, и шлёпает папку на журнальный стол перед Майклом прямо поверх бумаг, смахнув пару листков на пол, и Майк не сомневается, что это нарочно. - У вас с Харви будет ребёнок.  
От этих слов Майк дёргается и так и не дотягивается до упавших документов. Он поднимает голову и, вытянув шею, пытается рассмотреть выражение на лице Харви, но тот только поворачивается в своём кресле и, не обращая ни на довольное лица Луиса, ни на Майка никакого внимания, смотрит сквозь стеклянную стену кабинета на Донну.  
\- Джессика, - говорит та, разводя руками, и Харви, качнув головой, встаёт из кресла.  
\- Девочка, четыре года, про боно, - перечисляет Луис, пропуская Харви к журнальному столику, но замолкает, когда Харви, вместо того, чтобы ответить, наклоняется и поднимает рассыпанные по ковру бумаги.  
\- Дверь - там, - напоминает он, и Луис не решается продолжить объяснения. Майк переводит взгляд с закрывшейся двери на папку в руках Харви и, прочистив горло, замечает:  
\- Я подумал, что проявилась какая-нибудь твоя бывшая жена, которая отсудила у тебя при разводе вашего ребёнка, а потом... - он не договаривает, потому что Харви смотрит на него так, будто сейчас вышвырнет его в окно, и он только бормочет: - Окей, заткнулся.  
\- Вставай, - приказывает Харви, и Майк сам не замечает, как поднимается на ноги ещё до того, как придумывает пару сотен аргументов против этого действия. - С акциями я разберусь сам, а ты...  
\- ... поработаю нянькой, - договаривает за него Майк и вынимает из его рук папку с делом. - Что, я угадал, что ты хотел сказать? - спрашивает он, заметив удивление во взгляде Харви, и пожимает плечами. - Ты предсказуем.  
Он выбегает из кабинета до того, как Харви успевает ответить на его подкол. Заталкивая папку в сумку, он перегибается через стойку рядом со столом Донны, но задать вопрос не успевает.  
\- Он не женат, - говорит Донна, не отвлекаясь от экрана своего компьютера. - И никогда не был.  
\- Опять эти штуки с чтением по губам? - прищурившись, уточняет Майк, но Донна только улыбается краешком рта:  
\- Ты предсказуем.

Светлые кудряшки щекочут Майку подбородок. Девочка устраивается на его коленях, будто это самое удобное в мире кресло, и склонившись над листком бумаги, корябает на нём что-то разноцветными карандашами.  
\- Вы ей нравитесь, мистер Росс, - с улыбкой замечает её мать, и Майк улыбается, представив, что было бы, если бы на эту встречу пришёл Харви. - Габриэль хорошо разбирается в людях, не смотря на свой возраст.  
\- Будем надеяться, - улыбается Майк и, спросив у Габриэль разрешения, берёт в руки фиолетовый карандаш. - Приступим?  
Анджелла рассказывает ему о том, как познакомилась со своей девушкой, как они оббивали пороги клиник и адвокатских контор, добиваясь разрешения на рождение ребёнка в однополой семье, не зарегистрированной официально, и как искали донора, и Майку нравится эта целеустремленность и самоотверженность.  
\- Но проблема в том, что её отец оказался полной... - она перегибается через стол и закрывает уши Габриэль ладонями, произнося одними губами: - Задницей!  
\- Пожалуй, я процитирую это Харви, - отвечает Майк, - Но в суде будут другие слова, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - Анджелла смеётся и двигает к нему тарелку с пончиками. - Я всё равно не смогу так же закрыть уши судье.  
Когда Майк уже собирается уходить, Габриэль удерживает его за штанину брюк, оставляя на ткани костюма разводы сахарной пудры, и протягивает ему рисунок, над которым трудилась во время всей беседы, и Майк вкладывает его в папку, не успевая рассмотреть, потому что телефон в его сумке напоминает о существовании Харви Спектора и работы.  
\- Габриэль не ошиблась, - говорит Анджелла, открывая перед ним дверь, когда Майк, переговорив с Харви, извиняется и торопливо заталкивает в сумку папку с делом. - Кстати, у моей Мириам такое же выражение лица, когда я ей звоню.

\- Что это? - спрашивает Харви, двумя пальцами вытаскивая из папки рисунок Габриэль и рассматривая его в свете настольной лампы. За окнами темно, и Майк щурится, вглядываясь в рисунок, на котором - что-то, похожее на синего богомола.  
\- Габриэль хотела передать тебе пончики, - пожимает плечами Майк, - Но остановилась на рисунке.  
\- Это точно ты, - говорит Харви, и его безупречный ноготь постукивает по силуэту с непропорционально длинными ногами и кирпичом папки в руках. Когда Майк протягивает руку за рисунком, Харви только качает головой: - Нет-нет, - говорит он, убирая листок в свой стол, - Я оставлю его на тот случай, если мне придётся тебя шантажировать.  
\- Встречу с оппозицией я назначил на завтра, - бурчит Майк, возвращаясь на диван. С того момента, как он ушел знакомиться с Анджеллой, на журнальном столике только прибавилось бумаг, и, судя по тому, что они просто лежали стопкой поверх остальных, Харви даже не думал просматривать их самостоятельно.  
\- Значит до завтра у тебя будет время, чтобы разобраться со всем этим, - Харви встаёт из-за стола и, поправив галстук и накинув на плечи пиджак, смотрится в темное окно кабинета. Сквозь его отражения проступает иссиня-серое небо города, пронзённое светящимися, как новогодние ёлки, шпилями небоскрёбов, и Майк даже на миг забывает о том, сколько писанины ему предстоит сегодня вечером. - Не проспи утром, - напоминает Харви с порога. - Я не хочу встречаться с этим ребёнком один на один.

У Харви над кроватью - чёрно-белые фотографии в рамках, безликие городские пейзажи. У Харви квартира сама похожа на фотографию, и иногда ему кажется, что это просто разворот журнала с рекламой недвижимости, и можно рассмотреть белые таблички с ценами и описанием каждого предмета интерьера. Он проводит кончиками пальцев по корешкам книг на полках и, выключив свет, забирается под одеяло. Закрыв глаза, он представляет, как будет смотреться на этой стене рисунок, который он запер в столе в своём кабинете, и улыбается перед тем, как заснуть.  
Майк возвращается домой за полночь, разогревает пиццу и падает на диван, прижав к животу кружку с горячим чаем. На его мятых, подвернутых, чтобы не цепляться за спицы велосипедных колёс, брюках - пятна сахарной пудры и кофе, и он стирает их пальцем, вспоминая, как Габриэль сжимала своей маленькой ладошкой его руку, прощаясь.  
\- Хотел бы я увидеть Харви на своём месте, - говорит он выключенному телевизору и, переставив тарелку с недоеденным куском пиццы на стол, вытягивается на диване.

\- Твой кофе, - говорит Донна, - Твой отчёт и твоя рамка для рисунка, я проверила, ты заказывал такие же для своей квартиры.  
Она выкладывает всё это на стол перед Харви и снова поворачивается к монитору, не обращая внимания на изумление на лице Харви. Как только тот открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, она поднимает палец, призывая его к тишине, и разводит руками:  
\- Я Донна, я знаю, - говорит она, и Харви, покачав головой, заталкивает рамку в бумажном пакете под мышку, берёт в руку стакан кофе и идёт в кабинет.  
Иногда он завидует Луису и тому, что его секретарша - скучная, похожая на рыбину, женщина, которая не вмешивается в его дела, но, когда он открывает ящик стола, чтобы положить в него рамку, и натыкается взглядом на оставленный вчера рисунок, он смотрит на Донну через стеклянную стену кабинета, и усмехается:  
\- Интересно, у Кэмерона была такая же догадливая секретарша?  
\- Кто такой Кэмерон? - спрашивает Майк, заходя в кабинет, и Харви с щелчком закрывает ящик.  
\- Никто, - говорит он, - Абсолютно никто.  
Майк пожимает плечами и садится на подоконник. Харви бесит эта его привычка: будто в кабинете недостаточно диванов и кресел, - но он ничего не говорит.  
\- У нас проблема, - тихо произносит Майк, прижимаясь лбом к стеклу и разглядывая город под собой. - Ну, то есть, для меня это не проблема, а вот насчёт тебя не уверен.  
Харви хочется, чтобы на Майка его взгляд действовал так же, как и на остальных: чтобы он повёл плечами, чувствуя, как два маленьких кинжала впиваются ему в спину, чтобы смутился и, вытянувшись по стойке смирно, быстро и в сжатой форме рассказал всё, что надо, - но у Майка, кажется, иммунитет к взглядам Харви.  
"С другой стороны, это и к лучшему, - думает Харви. - Представь, если бы он чувствовал, как ты мысленно тянешь его за галстук к себе?"  
\- Анджелла заедет на час раньше и оставит здесь Габриэль, чтобы успеть заехать и забрать некоторые документы из клиники, - наконец, говорит Майк, и Харви очень хочется закрыть лицо ладонью.  
\- Отлично, - говорит он, вставая. - Отведи её в кабинет к Луису, он тоже ненавидит детей.  
\- Тоже? - спрашивает Майк, когда Харви уже берётся за ручку двери. - Никогда бы не подумал.

\- Сбегаешь? - уточняет Донна, не поднимая голову от бумаг, но Харви отлично знает, кому адресован этот вопрос. Он останавливается рядом с её столом и демонстративно постукивает ногтем по циферблату своих часов.  
\- У меня ещё час до встречи, и я думаю о кофе и хот-доге.  
Донна улыбается и смотрит поверх плеча Харви в кабинет, где Майк пожимает руку Анджеллы, кивая и, видимо, уверяя её, что Габриэль не доставит никому никаких хлопот.  
\- Ты думаешь о Майке и этой девочке, - поправляет она Харви. - И тебе кажется, что всё это ужасно мило, но совсем не сочетается с твоим образом жизни, - она выкладывает на стол упаковку жевательной резинки: - Кстати, это понадобится тебе после хот-догов.  
Харви возвращается раньше, чем планировал, и точно раньше Анджеллы, и Донна останавливает его в коридоре, приложив палец к губам:  
\- Тише, - говорит она, указывая на дверь кабинета, и Харви хочется сбежать по-настоящему. Габриэль спит на коленях у Майка, склонив светловолосую голову ему на плечо, и Майкл, выронив из рук книжку со сказками, дремлет, придерживая девочку за плечи.  
\- Серьезная компания, - ворчит Харви, качая головой, но в кабинет входит чуть ли не на цыпочках. Он собирает рассыпанные по столу карандаши, поднимает с пола книгу и только после этого садится за свой стол. Ему хочется разбудить Майка, отправить его кормить Габриэль мороженым в кафе на первом этаже офиса, заставить его убрать все детские вещи из кабинета, просто чтобы он мог сейчас сконцентрироваться на другом деле и проверить выписки, которые Майк сделал вчера вечером, а не смотреть на то, как Майк рефлекторно сжимает руку на плече Габриэль, когда та ворочается во сне.  
За десять минут до начала встречи возвращается Анджелла. Харви замечает, как Донна останавливает её, проверяет принесённые бумаги, и Харви закрывает папку с документами. Всё равно он не продвинулся дальше первой страницы. Он подходит к дивану и, сев на подлокотник, легонько тычет Майка в плечо. Сквозь сон Майк дёргает плечом, будто отмахиваясь, и Харви усмехается, оглянувшись на Донну. Он точно знает, что она наблюдает сейчас за ним, даже если кажется, что она внимательно изучает принесённые документы.  
\- Вставай, - настойчиво говорит Харви и, скорее для Донны, чем для себя, проводит ладонью по волосам Майка, ото лба к затылку, ероша и без того растрёпанные прядки. Это срабатывает: Майк едва не подпрыгивает на диване, оглядывается, словно соображая, где он, и что вообще происходит, а потом замечает Харви и пытается придать своему лицу серьезное выражение. - Иди, умойся холодной водой, выпей кофе и постарайся успеть до начала встречи.  
Майкл растерянно проводит рукой по своим волосам так же, как только что делал Харви, словно соображая, не приснилось ли ему это прикосновение, и, пересадив Габриэль на диван, торопливо выходит из кабинета. Девочка двигается ближе к Харви, и тот не успевает встать с подлокотника до того, как она цепляется своей маленькой рукой за его пальцы.  
\- Харви, - говорит она, немного картавя, - Майк хороший.  
\- Не спорю, - улыбается Харви в ответ, зная, что Донна будет припоминать ему это ещё неделю, но соглашается: - Майк очень хороший.

\- Смотри, - говорит Майк, когда Анджелла, забрав Габриэль и папку с документами о сделке, утверждающей, что отец Габриэль имеет право встречаться с дочерью один раз в два месяца, но не может претендовать на удочерение, уходит. - Смотри, она нарисовала и тебя тоже.  
Харви разглядывает рисунок, на котором два кривоватых силуэта в синих костюмах держат за руки что-то, похожее на пирожное со взбитыми сливками.  
\- Это мы с тобой и Габриэль, - поясняет Майк.  
\- Ты, наверное, отлично разбираешься в абстракционизме, - отвечает Харви, снова склоняясь над своими бумагами и стараясь не улыбаться. - С чего ты взял?  
\- Левый в жилете, - Майк кивает на рисунок и аккуратно складывает его в свою сумку.  
\- Только не говори, что повесишь это у себя над столом, - Харви с сомнением смотрит на довольное лицо Майка, и тот лукаво улыбается:  
\- Я оставлю его на тот случай, если мне придётся тебя шантажировать.  
Вечером, перед тем как заснуть, Майк крепит кнопками рисунок Габриэль к стене над своей кроватью. Он смотрит на вычерченные красным карандашом улыбки на лицах нарисованных человечков и снова растерянно проводит ладонью по своим волосам.  
\- Пожалуй, всё-таки, не показалось, - говорит он рисунку и ложится в кровать.


End file.
